Mademoiselle Mariletta
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30917 |no = 1566 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 251 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 72 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 58, 63, 68, 73, 78, 83, 89, 95, 101, 108, 115, 123, 133, 144 |normal_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157 |bb_distribute = 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172, 175, 178 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172, 175, 178, 181, 184, 187, 190, 193, 196 |ubb_distribute = 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = One theory holds that Mariletta was created as a "vessel" to control the magical beings that her body was home to. The theory also holds that these beings limited the energy they released according to the strength of her will. Had she commanded these beings with a firmer will, she likely could have broken through the Imperial Guard without destroying herself. Had she survived, and given that she would no longer have had a home among the Ten Viles, she might have gone off in search of similar beings, or of her own creator. |summon = These little guys and I... We're definitely artificial. So who, or what, created us? |fusion = These little guys are restless. They want me to grow stronger. And I want what they want... |evolution = These little guys and I are always together. So when I grow stronger, they will too. | hp_base = 6326 |atk_base = 2552 |def_base = 2455 |rec_base = 2417 | hp_lord = 8226 |atk_lord = 3201 |def_lord = 3055 |rec_lord = 3018 | hp_anima = 9343 |rec_anima = 2720 |atk_breaker = 3499 |def_breaker = 2757 |def_guardian = 3353 |rec_guardian = 2869 |def_oracle = 2906 |rec_oracle = 3465 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 460 |def_bonus = 460 |rec_bonus = 820 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Unnatural Roar |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, Def, max HP, hugely boosts Rec relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts BB Atk & negates Def ignoring effects |lsnote = 1% boost per 1% HP remaining & 250% BB Atk |bb = Sinister Flare |bbdescription = 34 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Def, Rec relative to Atk for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 70% Atk to Def, Rec, 350% BB Atk & fills 8 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 34 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 34 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Spira Undulation |sbbdescription = 41 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 80% Rec to Atk, 350% BB Atk & fills 4-7 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 41 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 41 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Annihilator: Selredohl |ubbdescription = 47 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Rec to Atk, Def, 350% Rec, 600% BB Atk & 50% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 47 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 47 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Beast-Binding Soul |esitem = |esdescription = Hugely boosts BB Atk when HP is over 50% & damage taken may restore HP |esnote = 150% BB Atk & 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage |evofrom = 30916 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec when HP gauge is over 50% full |omniskill1_2_note = 80% boost |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = Adds great HP restoration effect for 3 turns to BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = Heal 3000-3500 + 15% Rec |omniskill3_3_sp = 50 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_3_note = 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage |omniskill3_4_sp = 25 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances BB's Def and Rec boost relative to Atk effect |omniskill3_4_note = +10% boost. 80% Atk to Def, Rec total |omniskill3_5_sp = 25 |omniskill3_5_desc = Enhances SBB's huge Atk boost relative to Rec effect |omniskill3_5_note = +10% boost. 90% Rec to Atk total |omniskill3_6_sp = 45 |omniskill3_6_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's BB huge Atk boost effect |omniskill3_6_note = +100% boost. 450% boost total |notes = |addcat = Fall of Disnomians |addcatname = Mariletta2 }}